A New Start
by SSS - Severus Snape Supporter
Summary: Harry Potter has had the last straw and runs away from the Dursleys. he runs into none other than- the Malfoys! they are nice & treat everyone equally. TWIST: Dumbledore is evil and Voldemort is good? click this story and read it to find out why!
1. The Escape

A New Start

Seven-year-old Harry Potter was currently weeding the garden. He had to finish by 6:00 so he could cook dinner. It was 5:30 and he wasn't even halfway done yet. His cousin, Dudley Dursley, walked out with a large lollipop in his oversized hand.

"Whatcha doin' freak?" Dudley asked.

"I'm weeding the garden," Harry replied calmly. He knew shouting was only going to earn him a beating.

Dudley suddenly threw his lolly in the dirt and started wailing at the top of his lungs. Harry's aunt Petunia came running out to see what was wrong.

"What happened Diddykins?"

"He-he knocked my lolly out of my hand and put it the dirt!" Dudley wailed.

Petunia glared at her nephew. "How dare you?" she asked.

She took Harry inside and called for Vernon, her husband.

When he arrived, she told him what Harry had done.

"So you think you can just do anything, don't you boy?" Vernon asked.

Harry tried to talk, but found he couldn't.

Vernon started beating up poor Harry.

As soon as the beating was over (it lasted a good 15 minutes), Harry was sent to his cupboard under the stairs with no supper. He ached all over and had what he suspected was a broken wrist. He curled up in ball position-that's where he had the least pain- and fell asleep.

When he awoke, it was 1:00 AM. He tried to see if his cupboard was unlocked. It was. He went to the front door. He had had the plan of running away in his mind for awhile now; he had just never found the perfect opportunity like this one. He reached for the doorknob, but he couldn't reach it, even when he jumped. His body still ached, so it protested at the jumping. He started crying softly and whispered, "Please open!" The door opened. It was one of the inexplicable things that had happened around him. He dashed outside, thankful it was a cool summer night.

He finally arrived at some iron gates. Unknown to him, these were the gates to Malfoy Manor. He was tired after so much walking, so he leaned against the gates. This set off the alarm at the house, letting the Malfoys know someone was at their gates. Lucius cast a Sensory Charm to see who was at the gates. When he saw it was a little boy, he walked down the driveway to open the gates and talk to the kid.

He said, "Hello child," before opening the gates so he wouldn't startle the young boy.

Harry replied with a shy, "Hullo sir."

"Would you like to come inside and have a cup of tea?" Lucius asked.

"I would like that very much, thanks,"

"Okay then, follow me," and with a swish of his cloak, was heading up the driveway, careful to take smaller steps so the child could follow easily.

Upon reaching the house, the door opened and Narcissa Malfoy stood at the doorstep.

"Lucius, what-oh. Hello there. What's your name little boy?" Narcissa asked.

"Harry," Harry said.

"And your last would be.....?"

"Potter."

Both Malfoys gasped. They couldn't believe it was Harry Potter. Mrs. Malfoy recovered first and said, "Well, Harry, come on in."

Harry walked in and gasped at the vastness of the house.

"It's so big! I like it," Harry said.

Narcissa chuckled at the comment. "Well, I'm glad you like it. Would you like to see our son Draco?"

"You mean you would let me be friends with him? My uncle Vernon said nobody would want to be friends with a freak like me," Harry replied.

The couple exchanged a glance. What the heck had happened to Harry? The Malfoys had seen the bruises ever since he stepped in the house. Now they hear he was called names by his own uncle? What was going on?

"Of course you be friends with Draco, Harry. You are not a freak," Lucius said.

"Thank you sir. Am I allowed to ask questions?" Harry asked.

"Yes you are Harry. If you ever have a question, I want you to ask us," Narcissa stated.

"OK. Can I eat something? I haven't had food since two nights ago."

The Malfoys exchanged another glance. No food?

"Sure Harry. Dobby!" Lucius called.

There was a CRACK, and Dobby the house-elf appeared.

"Can you make some food for our guest, Harry Potter?" Lucius asked. He always treated his house-elf with kindness.

"H-Harry P-Potter?" squeaked Dobby.

"Yeah," said Harry.

"I am most pleased to meet you!" Dobby said.

"Me too. I mean, uh, you," Harry said.

"What would Master Harry Potter sir like for breakfast?"

"Just call me Harry."

"Okay Master Harry. What would you like for breakfast?"

"Er, some eggs, toast and jam, and apple juice please, Dobby."

"Okay sir, Dobby will get right on it!" and disappeared with a pop.

Harry lifted his broken wrist and asked Narcissa if she could fix it.

"Sure," Cissa (Narcissa) said. She took her and and preformed a healing spell. Harry was fascinated by the magic.

"I like magic!" he exclaimed.

"It's a good thing you do because you can do magic too. You're a wizard Harry."

"Really?" "Yes, but you have to wait until you are eleven to be able to control it."

"That's okay. Right now I'm just happy to be away from my relatives. Can you heal by bruises too?"

Cissa healed his bruises with another wave of her wand, and a few minutes later, Harry was in the dining room eating his breakfast. He was enjoying the taste of warm eggs and cold apple juice. He finished off his breakfast and asked if he could meet Draco.

"Of course Harry," Narcissa said.

Just then, Draco walked in the room, still in his pajamas. He saw Harry, stopped, and asked, "Why is that kid here?"

"Because his parents were killed and his relatives hurt him badly. He ran away to here and we rescued him," Cissa replied.

"Oh. Neat! I mean that you rescued him," he added seeing his parents' expressions.

"Hello Draco," said Harry shyly.

"Hello, uh, what's your name?" Draco asked.

"Harry."

"Cool name. Wanna see my room after I eat my breakfast?"

"Um, sure." Harry waited until Draco had finished his breakfast before following him up the stairs to his room. The room was decorated in silver and green.

"Cool colors!" Harry exclaimed.

"Thanks," said Draco. They then spent the rest of the morning playing with the amazing wizard toys that Draco had. It was all very interesting for Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the start of my second story! Which book is this quote from: **"Just because you have the emotional range of a teaspoon, Ron, doesn't mean the rest of us have."** Put your answer in your review! please review anyway! Babbling, bumbling, band of baboons!**


	2. Diagon Alley

The years passed by without incident, and Harry and Draco lived nice lives, but not spoiled brat lives. Harry soon became adopted by the Malfoys, something he liked very much. He read every book on wizards he could get his hands on, and found he could do Occlumency very well. Soon, Harry and Draco were eleven, and received their Hogwarts letters.

"Well boys, it's time to go to Diagon Alley. Get dressed and we'll leave immediately," Narcissa said.

"Okay," Harry and Draco said together, then ran up their room to get dressed.

While they were upstairs, Narcissa said to her husband, " I don't think this is good for them. We know for a fact Dumbledore is trying to take over the world, and he might use Harry for that. We know it was Dumbledore instead of Voldemort who killed his parents. We've told the boys countless times, but they still want to go. Are you sure we should let them?"

"Yes I'm sure honey. This will be good for them," Lucius replied.

"All right, but I don't have to like it."

Lucius chuckled. "Of course you don't, my dear."

At that point, the boys came thundering down the stairs.

"Okay, we're ready to go now!" Harry exclaimed.

"We are going to apparate, so hold on to my arms tightly," Cissa said.

Harry, who had heard of apparating, had never done it before and he was excited. He gripped his mother's arm tightly, and soon felt like he was being squeezed through a tight rubber tube, and he couldn't breathe. Seconds later, he was still standing, but gasping for breath.

"That........ is the............. weirdest…............ way to travel..........," Harry gasped.

"Oh, you get used to the sensation after awhile," Lucius said.

The first shop they headed to was Madame Malkins for wizard robes, then Flourish and Blotts where they met Muggle-born Hermione Granger.

"Hello. What's your name?" Harry asked the bushy-brown-haired girl.

"I'm Hermione Granger. What are your names?" Hermione asked.

"I'm Harry Potter and this is my brother Draco Malfoy. They adopted me," Harry replied.

"You're actually Harry Potter?" Hermione asked.

"I just said that, didn't I?"

"Well, yes, but-"

"You wanted to be sure."

"Yeah," Hermione said and blushed.

"It's all right, even my brother couldn't believe it when I told him."

"It's true," Draco put in.

Hermione giggled.

"So, are you going to Hogwarts too?" Draco asked.

"Yep. I can't wait to start learning magic!" Hermione exclaimed.

"What all have you gotten yet?" Harry asked.

"I've gotten robes robes, and then a few minutes earlier I came in here for books," Hermione explained.

"In that case, let's get the rest of our shopping done together. Does that sound all right Hermione?" Harry asked.

"I'd have to ask my parents but that sounds just fine to me," Hermione said. She asked her parents, and she could go around Diagon Alley with Draco and Harry. Soon, they got everything except their wands. They walked into Ollivander's, only to find it empty.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Harry called out.

Ollivander appeared out of nowhere behind the counter.

"Is everybody ready to find out which wand belongs to them?" Ollivander asked.

"Yeah," the three kids replied.

"Let's get started then," Ollivander said.

Draco took about 5 minutes to get chosen.

"Hawthorne and unicorn hair, flexible, good for Transfiguration," Ollivander stated.

Hermione took about 20 minutes to get chosen.

"Oak and dragon heartstring, pliable, excellent for Charms," Ollivander said.

Harry took twice as long as Hermione. Finally, after exploding many things in the shop, a wand chose Harry.

"Willow and phoenix feather, supple, good for Charms as well. What is interesting is that the phoenix whose feather resides in your wand, resides in two others as well. One of it's brothers gave you that scar. Albus Dumbledore's wand and Tom Riddle's-"

"You mean Voldemort?" Harry interrupted Ollivander.

Ollivander cringed slightly. "Yes, his wand. As I was saying, the phoenix gave three feather, and those feathers reside in your wand, Albus Dumbledore's wand and Tom Riddle's wand."

"Huh. Interesting," Harry said.

When they left the shop, Harry and Hermione's parents were waiting outside.

"I believe it is time to get owls and go to the ice cream shop," Narcissa said.

They went to Eyelop's Owl Emporium where Draco got an eagle owl and Hermione got a black owl. Harry, however, was attracted to a snowy white owl.

"Don't bother with that one. She always tries to bite the fingers off anyone who tries to buy her," the owner of the store said to Harry.

"You wouldn't do that to me, would you girl?" Harry whispered to the owl.

Instead of hearing a hoot like he expected, Harry was surprised to hear the owl speak to him.

"Of course not. I can sense that you are my human. I will not bite anyone else I'm unless told to do so Harry," the owl said.

"Did anyone else hear this owl speak just now?" Harry asked the group.

Everyone was silent.

**A/N: so what did you think? please review! review my other story too! PLEASE REVIEW ON BOTH STORIES!!! I NEED SUPPORT SO I KNOW I SHOULD CONTINUE!**


	3. Discoveries in Gringotts

_Everyone was silent._

"Um, Harry," Hermione started tentatively, "owls don't talk."

"I know, but this one did," Harry argued.

"I know how to settle this. Harry, talk to your brother's owl," Lucius said.

"Okay," Harry agreed.

"~Hello. What's your name?~" Harry asked the eagle owl.

"~I'm Sam. Since you're talking to me, you must be an Animal Communicator,~" Sam said.

"~Okay, thanks.~"

"~No problem~"

"Hey guys," Harry started, "apparently the owls name is Sam and I'm an Animal Communicator.

"Really? That's so COOL!" Hermione and Draco exclaimed.

"Yes, it is rather interesting," Narcissa said.

Harry went back to the owl. "~Hedwig is your name. Does it sound all right?~"

"~I like it. Hedwig sounds nice.~" Hedwig said.

The kids purchased their owls and had ice cream at Florean Fortecue's Ice Cream Parlor. Harry wanted to go to Gringotts to see if he had an inheritance. They group went there, and the goblins asked Harry for a drop of his blood. The goblin (who happened to be Griphook) accountant's eyes widened when he saw the results.

"Mr. Potter, it would appear you have five vaults. The Potter vault, the Ravenclaw vault, the Hufflepuff vault, the Slytherin vault, and the Gryffindor vault," Griphook said.

Now Harry's eyes widened in shock. "Can I go to them all now?" Harry asked.

"If you want."

"I do," Harry said, then beckoned Draco and Hermione to follow him.

The ride down to the vaults was exhilarating. It was like a roller coaster he got to ride one time when he was lucky enough to go to the carnival. They first stopped at the Potter vault. Harry put his hand on the door, and the door opened. He gasped when he saw the heaps and mound of gold, silver, and bronze coins. Hermione and Draco tried to follow, but got stuck at the door.

"Let me try something. I, Harry James Potter, give permission to Draco Lucius Malfoy and Hermione-" Harry looked at Hermione, "Jean," she told him, "- Jean Granger to enter any and all of my vaults only when I am here too," he finished.

Hermione and Draco suddenly fell over in the vault, having leaned against the shield. Harry helped them up. He went to the middle of the vault and picked up the Potter ring. He put it on, and he felt the magic of being Lord Potter latch onto him. He did the exact same things with the other vaults, except he had to confront a lion at Gryffindor's vault, a snake at Slytherin's vault, a badger at Hufflepuff's vault, and a raven at Ravenclaw's vault. He finished his Gringotts duties, and swept a bunch of coins into a money sack for him to use later. The kids said their goodbyes, and agreed to meet at 10:30 at Kings Cross Station on September 1st. They couldn't wait until then!

**A/N: TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!! I need at least 9 more reviews in this story or I won't continue(I'm dead serious. And if you're thinking about Sirius' "You can't be serious, I am" pun, good for you! Harry potter is rubbing off on you! Anyway, sorry for the short chapter, I though it was best to end it here. Plus, I don't have much time left to update and I still have to check my e-mail, so...............'till next time! Babbling, bumbling, band of baboons!**


	4. Hogwarts Express!

On September 1st, the Malfoys went to Kings Cross. They got there at 10:27 and they were wondering where Hermione was when she snuck up behind them and tapped the boys' shoulders. They jumped about a foot in the air. Hermione laughed at the pair.

"Hey guys! What's up?" she asked.

"The sky," replied Draco.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Dude, that joke is getting _old_."

"Anyway, I finally decided on a name for my owl," Hermione showed them the black owl she bought at Diagon Alley with them. "She's named Midnight."

"I think it fits her perfectly," Harry and Draco said at the same time.

"We should probably be getting on the train now," Harry said after looking at his watch. "It's 10:48."

"How do we get on the platform?" Hermione asked.

"Run at the barrier between nine and ten," Draco answered.

A few minutes later, the trio were searching for an empty compartment. They found one, and sat down.

"Which house do you suppose you'll be in?" Hermione asked.

"I'll probably be in Slytherin," Draco said.

"I'm hoping for Gryffindor, like my parents," Harry said. "What about you?"

"Probably Ravenclaw," Hermione said.

Suddenly, the compartment door burst open, and behind it was a red-headed boy.

"Can I sit here? Everywhere else is full," he said.

"Sure," Harry said.

The bot put his trunk away, and sat down.

"I'm Ron Weasley. Who are you?"Ron said.

_Rude much? _Harry thought. "I'm Harry Potter,"he said.

"I'm Draco Malfoy, and my family adopted Harry," Draco said.

"I'm Hermione Granger, and Drake and Harry are my friends," Hermione said.

Ron's mouth was hanging open slightly. " You're Harry Potter?"

"Hermione didn't believe it either when I told her," Harry said, and showed hm the lightning-shaped scar.

Ron recovered, and the four sat talking and laughing until the lunch trolley came. Harry bought a lot of sweets to share with his brother and friends. The train ride to Hogwarts was a lot of fun for the four friends. Harry, though, had devised a plan that would have to wait until the sorting for everyone to see.

**A/N: *dun dun dunnnnn* a cliffhanger! Well, it's only partly a cliffhanger, but o well. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. sorry it's so short, but the next chapter will be L O N G! 10 more reviews to get the next chappie**


	5. The Sorting and Harry's Plan

When they got to Hogwarts and left the train, they heard a voice saying, "Firs' years over here! Firs' years!"

They followed the voice, and found the half-giant Hagrid waiting by the lake with boats.

"No more more than four ter a boat!" Hagrid shouted.

_Well, that fits nicely_, Harry thought.

The foursome sat down in a boat and waited for the boats to go across. While they waited, Harry and Draco filled Hermione and Ron in on Dumbledore's plans to take over the world, and that the grandfatherly, Muggle-loving act was just that: an act.

"Blimey. And we thought Dumbledore was the good guy," Ron commented.

"You took the words right out of my mouth," Hermione said.

Harry was glad they believed him and Draco. He didn't know what he would do without his newfound friends.

Just then, a rat hopped out of Ron's pocket.

"~Hello rat,~" Harry said, picking it up. "~What's your name?~"

And Scabbers (A.K.A. Peter Pettigrew), momentarily forgetting he was supposed to be Scabbers (because of shock of Harry talking to him in rat language) said,"~Peter Pettigrew.~"

Harry barely heard the others telling Ron about his ability. His mind was racing. Peter Pettigrew? Alive? This meant Sirius was innocent! Harry held Pettigrew tightly to prevent escape.

"Ron, your rat is Peter Pettigrew. He's a rat Animagus who's been been pretending to be your rat. This means that my Godfather, Sirius Black, is innocent!" Harry said.

Ron, to say the least, was stunned. "I say we go to Dumbledore with this," Hermione said.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Draco asked sarcastically.

"What? Oh!" Hermione gasped as she remembered.

"I think we should go to Professor Snape. He's the only one who doesn't follow Dumbledore blindly," Harry stated.

"Good idea," the others voiced.

"We'll have to wait until after the feast," Ron observed.

"Yeah, I guess we will," Draco said.

They docked and went up to the castle.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," Hagrid grunted.

"Thank you, Hagrid. Follow me!" Professor McGonagall said.

The kids followed her nervously. Harry found himself walking next to another boy as well as his group.

"Hello. What's your name?" Harry asked.

"Neville Longbottom. Yours?" Neville said.

"Harry Potter," Harry said and held out his hand. Neville shook it.

"N-nice to meet you," Neville stammered.

"Nice to meet you, too. These are my friends Ron Weasley,-" Ron smiled, "- Hermione Granger,-"Hermione waved, "- and my brother Draco Malfoy," Harry said, and Draco shook Neville's hand.

They finally came to the hall where they had to wait to be sorted. Harry, though, was waiting for the hat for his plan. Since he is the descendant of all the Founders, he technically owned Hogwarts.

"It's almost time to be sorted . You will wait here while I make sure everything is ready," Professor McGonagall said and left.

Harry gathered his friends together and said, "There will be a 5th table when I'm sorted. I will look at each of you, and you can walk over to the new table and sit with me. Everybody got that?"

They all nodded, though Neville looked a little uncertain.

McGonagall came back and told them to follow her once again. The kids followed her into the Great Hall and saw a mangy old hat on stool. A wide rip near the brim opened the hat sang:

_**Oh you may not think me pretty,**  
**But don't judge on what you see,**  
**I'll eat myself if you can find**  
**A smarter hat than me.**  
**You can keep your bowlers black,**  
**Your top hats sleek and tall,**  
**For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat**  
**And I can cap them all.**  
**There's nothing hidden in your head**  
**The Sorting Hat can't see,**  
**So try me on and I will tell you**  
**Where you ought to be.**_

**_You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends._**

**_So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap! _**

**(A/N: yes, this is the first year sorting song by J.K.R.)**

Harry stood silently, only having ears for his friends. Hermione was put in Ravenclaw, Neville was put in Hufflepuff, and Drake was put in Slytherin. When Harry was called, the whispers about him broke out. He put the hat on his head and waited.

"My, my. Related to all the founders are we? Are you sure of your plan to claim Hogwarts?"

"Yes, yes I am," Harry smirked, thinking of the Muggle TV show, Phineas and Ferb.

"OK, then, here goes nothing. A courage that would make GRYFFINDOR proud!A cunning that would make SLYTHERIN grateful! A loyalty that would make HUFFLEPUFF proud! And a knowledge that would make RAVENCLAW happy! THE OWNER OF HOGWARTS HAS ARRIVED! YOUR HOUSE IS HOGWARTS!" The hat finished, and a new table appeared in the center of the room. Harry walked toward it and sat down. As he did, a new set of plates and silverware appeared before him. He looked at Ron, Hermione, Drake, and Neville, and the all walked over to the new table. As they sat, place settings appeared before them. A rumbling was heard, and everyone looked at the left back corner of the Great Hall. The corner flattened and came forward a few feet. A picture of each of the House's animals appeared. After a few minutes of silence, when it appeared nothing else was going to happen, Professor McGonagall finished sorting students. When that was done, Dumbledore stood up.

"Well, that was, um, interesting. To our new students, welcome! To our returning students, welcome back! I have just a few words to say. Nitwit! Oddment! Blubber! Tweak! Tuck in!" Dumbledore gave his speech.

The food appeared, and Ron exclaimed, "Finally!"

"Hey guys," Harry started when pudding appeared. "What did you think of my show?"

"It was wicked," Neville said.

"Bloody awesome," Ron and Draco said.

"I think it was wonderful," Hermione said.

"Thanks," Harry said.

**A/N: I have more written, but I needed to stop here because I don't have much time left to update. Hope you liked and I need 5 reviews for you to get the next chapter. I will be stopping my other story for a while (NOT FOREVER) just until I can get school over with and my thoughts collected. Babbling, bumbling, band of baboons!**


	6. Sirius is Safe!

The feast ended, and Dumbledore told everyone not to go to the third floor corridor unless you want to die a painful death.

"Okay guys, it's time to go to Professor Snape," Harry said. Neville looked confused at this statement.

"You'll understand if you come with us," Draco told him.

Harry took the rat Animagus from his jacket pocket and the five-some headed towards the Slytherins.

"Professor Snape?" Harry said.

"Yes Potter? What is it?" Snape said. _Merlin! Looks just like his dad. Probably exactly like him too!_ Snape thought.

"Is there a spell to force an Animagus to revert back to human form?" Harry asked.

"Why?" Snape asked suspiciously.

"We want Ron's rat, who is really Peter Pettigrew, to tell us why he's not dead."

"Yes, there is a spell for that. Follow me, and we'll see about this rat."

"We might also need Veritaserum is he really is Pettigrew."

"All right, just come on."

Snape started swiftly moving down to the dungeons. The group followed. When they reached Snape's office, "Scabbers" was trying vainly to escape. Harry cast a body-bind on him.

"Hold the rat in front of you Potter. If he is an Animagus, he will go back to being human. If he's not, nothing will happen. _Animagus Revealio!_"

A blue jet of light shot out of Snape's wand, hit the rat, and he turned into Peter.

"Son of a banshee!" Snape yelled. He put Pettigrew in a chair, and forced the Veritaserum down his throat.

"Are you Peter Pettigrew?" Snape asked.

"Yes," Peter replied.

"Was Sirius Black the Potter's Secret Keeper?"

"No, I was."

"Did you betray the Potters to Voldemort?"

"No."

Snape was slightly startled. "Who did kill the Potters?"

"Albus Dumbledore. Ever since Grindlewald, he's been trying to take over the world. Voldemort's been trying to stop him."

"So I've been spying for the 'light'?" Severus put air quotes around "light".

"Yeah."

"Dragon bogeys and unicorn turds!" **(A/N: Go to youtube and type in "Potter Puppet Pals Wizard Swears". It's really funny. Watch the other episodes too. They're hilarious!)**

"We've got to get him to the Ministry and get my godfather out of prison," Harry said.

"Dumbledore won't like it, but I'll take you, and only you Harry," Snape said.

Snape, Harry, and the rat Floo'd to the M.O.M. (Ministry Of Magic) and showed Fudge the memory, as well as the Head of the the Auror Department, Amelia Bones. She, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and Nymphydora Tonks went to Azkaban island with Snape, Harry, and the rat. They walked up to Siruis' cell, and Sirius, being Padfoot, transformed before they saw him.

"What's up?" he asked upon seeing the Aurors.

"We have recently found evidence of you being innocent. You're free to go, and the Ministry is paying you 10,000 Galleons for being here so long," Amelia said.

"If you ask me, you deserve much more than that," Tonks said, conjuring up a bar of Never-Melting-Chocolate for Sirius. She put Anti-Animagus wards on the cell, let Sirius out, and put Pettigrew in.

Sirius hugged his godson, and Harry hugged him back.

"I'm glad you were innocent Sirius,"Harry said.

"Me too, Harry," Sirius replied.

Snape, Sirius, and Harry went back to Hogwarts. The whole ordeal took about an hour. Harry explained everything about Dumbledore to Sirius. They went to bed to await the next morning's _Daily Prophet_, which would no doubt contain Sirius' innocence. Then it would be safe to reveal him. For now, he would be Padfoot.

**A/N: Good? Bad? Ugly? I want to know! Say what you thought! REVIEW! Sorry it was short, but I had little time today.**


	7. The Whole World Knows

The next morning, during breakfast, Dumbledore was angry. Someone had gotten rid of his top spy and released Sirius! Meanwhile, all the kids were reading this article in the Daily Prophet:

**Sirius Black Is Innocent!**

_Sirius Black, mass murderer, is innocent! After questioning under Veritaserum,_

_it was found out that Peter Pettigrew was the Secret Keeper, and the betrayer to the Potters. When confronted by Black ten years ago, he blasted the street, cut off his finger, turned into his Animagus form, a rat, and jumped down the sewer. He had been living as the Weasley's pet rat. Pettigrew has been brought into custody, so there are no worries about the _real_ mass murderer running around. He will be subjected to the Dementor's Kiss later this afternoon._

Harry had Padfoot lying under his place at Harry's table. The plan was that when everyone started talking about the article, Padfoot would go up to the staff table and start barking. When everyone was looking at him, he would turn into Sirius. The rest would be up to Sirius' own mind.

"Padfoot, it's time," Harry said once everyone was talking. "And here's a piece of bacon." He gave him the bacon, and Padfoot trotted up and began the plan. As soon as everyone was paying attention to the big black dog, he turned into Sirius.

"Hello everyone! As you may know, I'm Sirius Black, and I have been found innocent. I am Harry Potter's godfather, although sometimes, I will be the _dog_father instead. I will be living as the dog, named Padfoot, at Hogwarts, until I can get a house of my own. Thanks for listening!" Sirius said his speech, turned back into Padfoot, and went over to Harry, who gave him another piece of bacon.

"That was brilliant!" Harry told him. The dog gave him a look as if to say, _what else did you expect?_

The rest of the day was uneventful, although the group insisted on Harry telling them exactly what happened. So he did. Harry didn't have a schedule, so he told McGonagall that he would follow the Slytherin's schedule. McGonagall gave Harry a copy of the Slytherin's schedule, and he managed to turn his matchstick into a needle, and brew the potion of the day perfectly. At the end of the day, the group and Padfoot went to the Founder's tower. Harry showed them around. He also took the four rings an put them into the ring morpher, where they became one. Now he only had to wear two rings, the one that showed he was Lord Potter, and the one that showed he was the owner of Hogwarts. That night, Padfoot slept at Harry's feet on the bed, and they both slept soundly.

**A/N: Sorry it's short! And I'm no good at writing articles, sorry. I am having writer's block now, which is why it's kind of short. Still**, **I need reviews people! Come on! Whether you have an account here or not, you can review!**


	8. The Full Moon Brings Remus

The next morning, Sirius wrote to Remus, asking if he had read yesterday's _Daily Prophet _(he had) and telling him that he was currently living at Hogwarts and asking him to visit. Remus wrote back, saying he had read the _Prophet_ and would be there the next day. Dumbledore had Snape brew some wolfsbane for Remus, as the full moon was in a week. Harry couldn't wait to meet Remus, as he was one of his dad's friends. When Remus arrived via floo in the Gryffindor common room as planned, Harry and Sirius were waiting for him.

"Hello Remus!" Harry and Siruis exclaimed.

"Hello Harry, Padfoot," Remus replied. Remus shook Harry's hand briefly, then let go and stepped away.

"If you think I'm prejudiced against werewolves like the rest of the wizarding world, you're wrong," Harry said, then hugged Remus fiercely.

Remus was startled, but hugged Harry back just as fiercely. When Harry let go, Remus hugged Sirius too.

"I've missed you, Padfoot. Are you getting better from those awful Dementors?" Remus asked.

"I've missed you too Moony. Yeah, I'm better, now that I've had a lot of chocolate. I still need a place to live though," Sirius said.

"Well, I only have a tiny apartment, otherwise I'd invite you to stay," Remus said.

"How about you can live at one of the Potter estates? Both of you?" Harry suggested.

"Good idea," Sirius said, at the same time Remus said, "I couldn't do that Harry."

"Why not? I think it would be pretty cool. After all, I bet my dad would love having you two living there, rather than a one-bedroom apartment."

"All right. When the year's over, I'll go live at one of the estates with Padfoot," Remus relented.

"Good," Harry said.

After a week, during which Harry was being taught by Sirius to be an Animagus, Remus and Padfoot went to the Shrieking Shack for the transformation. Unbeknownst to Remus and Sirius, Harry followed under his Invisibility Cloak to see if his Animagus form would work. Each time he tried to transform, which was three times, he became a different animal.

Harry took off the Cloak once Padfoot was focused on the transforming Remus. Unfortunately, he miscalculated how fast the transformation went, and before he could react, Moony had him pinned on the floor. Harry still had some reflexes left from the Dursleys, and managed to twist around so instead of the wolf biting his neck, it got his left shoulder.

Agonizing pain shot through Harry's shoulder, and he screamed. The pain lasted only a few moments, and then he started using Occlumency to shut out the pain and focus on becoming a stag. The transformation was instantaneous. He was lucky that someone who was bitten doesn't transform until the next full moon. Harry threw Moony off and played with the dog and wolf for the rest of the night.

The next morning, Harry (in stag form) brought Remus (in human form) on his back to the infirmary before any of the kids woke up. Once Remus was settled in a bed, Harry went back to human form and laid down in a bed. Madame Pomfrey bustled in, having heard her alarm telling her she had patients. She tended to Remus first. He was tired, but was okay. Harry, on the other hand...

"Oh my! What happened to you Harry?" Madame Pomfrey asked.

"First, don't blame Remus. Blame me for being reckless. I got bit by Remus last night," Harry replied exhaustedly.

"That was very stupid of you Mr. Potter!" Madame Pomfrey scolded.

"I know. I also know there's no cure. Just let me sleep awhile. Thank God it's Saturday," Harry mumbled. He fell into a deep, dreamless sleep without taking that specific potion.

**A/N: Harry's a werewolf! This will be important later on, as will the Animagus forms. Yes he will have many different forms. Contest! If you have ideas for forms****, either PM me or put it in your review. His forms will be named Shadow. Why? because Harry's mark of his Animagus form is all black. so his all his forms will be completely black, like Sirius' Padfoot. Don't forget to review! Tell me your thoughts on the chapter, and your ideas for forms! L8R!**


	9. Werewolf

When Harry woke, he wondered why he was in the infirmary before last night's (or was it last night?) events came flooding back.

"I'm a werewolf," he mumbled to himself.

"I'm sorry I bit you," a voice rumble to his left.

Harry lifted his head to see Remus sitting on the bed next to his left.

"Hello Remus. How are you? What time is it?" he asked

"I'm fine. It's 7:00 Sunday morning. How are you? I really am sorry I bit you," Remus replied.

"I forgive you Moony. I'm fine. I just can't believe I've been asleep for that long and I'm _still_ yawning," Harry said and yawned.

Madame Pomfrey came in and checked Harry's shoulder.

"Your shoulder has healed up nicely Mr. Potter," she said.

"Thanks Madame Pomfrey. May I leave since I'm healed? I'm sure my friends are worried," Harry said.

"No, you may-" Pomfrey started, then saw Harry's irresistible "puppy eyes". "Oh fine," she grumbled. "Just don't overexert yourself!"

"I won't! Remus, come on, let's go!" Harry exclaimed. He grabbed Remus' hand the two of set off for the Gryffindor common room. When they got there, Ron was waiting for them.

"Ron, get the twins, would you? Tell them that Moony wants to speak with them," Harry said.

A few minutes later, Ron returned with a grumpy but excited pair of twins.

"Gred, Forge, meet Moony of the Marauders Map," Harry told them.

They looked at each other, then- "How do you know about the map?"

Harry sighed. "_Accio_ Marauders Map!" The map came zooming down from the boy's dormitory stairs. When he grabbed it, writing appeared.

_Mr. Prongs detects one of his descendants._

_ Mr. Padfoot agrees and hopes he is as mischievous as Mr. Prongs._

_ Mr. Moony hopes he will be the perfect blend of Mr. Prongs and his wife._

_ Mr. Wormtail concurs._

"You're Prong's son?" the twins asked. Harry nodded. They got down on their knees, bent over, and started chanting, "We're not worthy!"

"Don't do that. Just cook up some good mischief with me and Moony once in awhile," Harry said.

"You don't have to-" Fred.

"worry about that, Harry. We-" George.

"definitely will include you." Fred.

"You won't ever be the target-" George.

"of them. Unless you want to be." Fred.

"All right then. Ron, let's go. Remus, stay with the twins and have fun pranking," Harry said.

Ron and Harry went to the Hufflepuff common room next and got Neville. Then it was Ravenclaw for Hermione and Slytherin for Draco. Finally, they went to the Room of Requirement. Harry made the room so no one besides themselves could get in.

"Okay guys, this is an emergency meeting. Just promise me that when I tell you what I'm about to tell you, you won't think any different of me _or_ the person who did this," Harry stated.

"We promise," they all said.

"Okay. Guys, I'm a werewolf."

Silence.

**A/N: What's going through their minds? What's going to happen when Harry's adoptive parents find out? Will everyone be understanding, furious, or cold hearted? Wait 'till the next chapter to find out!**


	10. Reactions and Random

"Bloody hell," Neville and Draco said in unison.

"How?" Ron and Hermione demanded.

"I was being reckless and thought I could get in my Animagus form quickly enough. Remus bit my shoulder, but I was able to turn into my stag, and I threw him off. I played with him and Padfoot the rest of the night, though," Harry explained.

"Oh Harry!" 'Mione exclaimed, then she rushed over to give him a hug.

"You mean, you'll still be my friend?" Harry asked.

Hermione slapped him.

"Ow!"

"Of _course_ I'll still be your friend Harry. I'm just mad that were reckless like that!" she said.

Harry looked at his brother and Neville.

"You're my brother Harry, and I would never turn my back on you because of a. . . . . . . um, . . . . . . Yeah, that's it! A 'furry little problem'! Anyway, like I said, you're my brother and I love you," Draco said. He hated getting sentimental, but if it boosted his brother's self-confidence, then so be it.

Nev looked a bit frightened, but said, "You're my friend, and I won't let a, to use Drake's words, a furry little problem stop me from hanging out with you."

Harry looked hopefully at Ron.

"I, on the other hand, _will _let a furry little problem stop me. I won't socialize with such degrading animals. It was bad enough I had to hang out with a filthy Mudblood, but I won't be seen with a werewolf," Ron said hatefully.

_Pureblood bigot, _Hermione thought.

"You won't tell anyone though, right?" Harry asked.

"I won't tell," Ron promised.

Harry silently cast a hex on Ron that make have to use the loo every 5 minutes for the next 24 hours.

"Come on guys, let's go," Harry said. Everyone (minus Ron, who had to use the loo) went to the Founder's Tower where Harry promptly changed the password from "melon party" to "frozen blood". **(A/N: I got these from where in the top left corner of the green part, they say what today is, and then 2 random words) **They went to the Ravenclaw library to work on the two foot Potions essay on the syrup of Hellbore and why it's used in certain potions. It was a good half-hour before Hermione spoke.

"I can't believe he said that. He's a right berk."

"I won't disagree with you there," Draco said.

"Same here," Neville said.

"I just can't believe he called Hermione a Mudblood. I was kinda expecting one of you to do Weasley did anyway," Harry said.

"I think that that stupid prejudice is horrible. Like Drake said earlier, a furry little problem doesn't change a thing about you, Harry. You're still that same, sweet kid," Hermione stated.

Harry blushed at this. He also changed the subject. "Why is the syrup of Hellbore in the Wit-sharpening potion Hermy?"

"First, don't call me Hermy. Second, the Hellbore reacts with the lacewing fly and doxy eggs to sharpen your wits," Hermione explained.

"Thanks," Harry said gratefully. When he finished writing the essay, he wrote a couple of letters.

_Gred and Forge,_

_ Would you mind telling your brother Ron he is no longer welcome at the 5__th__ table? You two mischief makers can take his place though!_

_ Sincerely,_

_ Harry Potter_

_ Dear Moony,_

_ Would you like to sit at the 5__th__ table tomorrow? This invitation is ongoing, so feel free to come at any future meal._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Harry Potter_

Harry whistled sharply for Hedwig, making the others jump at the sudden noise. Hedwig soared in through the window a few seconds later.

"~I need you to take this letter to the Weasley twins and the other to Remus~" Harry told her.

"~ No problem~" Hedwig replied and took off to deliver the letters.

**A/N: I will not post again unless i get 8 more reviews, and if you're reading this, i accept anonymous reviews! i hope you liked this! sorry for shortness.  
**


	11. AN

**my computer recently crashed, taking everything with it. luckily, i had everything put on a backup, so its finr. the documents haven't been put on yet, bcuz i have NO idea how to, and my dad is being a lazy butt and waiting until i have a paper due or something to upload all of it. i know, its completely stupid! i am really sorry, but as soon as i get the documents back, u can bet i'll be typing away! (just pray that i dont get carpal tunnel) OMG, plus this, school is starting soon! NOOOOO! i hate school, but i want to be a vet, so...yeah. i will have even MORE limited time on the computer...**


	12. IMPORTANT NOTE ALL MUST READ

**IMPORTANT NOTE! have gotten grounded AGAIN (very very sorry, you can't fathom how sorry i am) i _might_ be allowed on during the hols, but maybe not. even the,. only to READ and NOT TYPE! i am sorry, but it would take me a VERY long time to sift through my inbox with just reading time, let alone trying to update. so it might be quite a few months b4 i am allowed to be on again. SORRY!**


	13. Sorry

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY! I have lost my muse for this story...i really have no idea quite where it's going anymore. if anyone would like to adopt it, tell me, and i'll PM you back with a half finished chapter and a couple of ideas i had, but with no way to write them out. i truly am sorry for all of you who were anxiously waiting for the next chapter. i will post another chapter saying who has adopted this story and you can go to his/her profile to subscribe there.**


End file.
